Simple Addiction
by Forever Ordinary
Summary: Vampires? Fairy tales, that's what they were..and that's what she had always thought them as. But on a fateful day, when he claimed her as his mate, did her world turn upside down, and her beliefs were nothing but fake reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Simple Addiction**

Summary: Vampires? Fairy tales, that's what they were..and that's what she had always thought them as. But on a fateful day, when he claimed her as his mate, did her world turn upside down, and her beliefs were nothing but fake reality.

A/N: This is important..kind of. I know it's wrong of me to start a new fic without finishing my other one or updating it. I feel upset my self to tell you the truth. I know it's wrong. But there was something about the other fic that was nagging me at the back of my head and I knew there were many things wrong with it, so I decided to delete all the chapters and started again because I knew that the idea that was originally for that story was wrong. I'm talking about _Memory_ by the way.

Anyways, this is a new fic..and I know it will be the best of all my fics..well I think. You guys will have to review..to determine if it is a good fice or not. I also feel that my grammer and spelling have improved in this fic. I'm not 100 perfect so I hope you won't be mad if you find some mistakes in the fic.

Chapter 1

It was just like any other day, any other _normal_ day she thought as she hurried through the busy streets of Tokyo. But something was nagging at the back of her head that this day would be different..but she only brushed it off. She was after all _Serena Sinclaire, _a 19 year old student who could live through any hardships that came in her way, even if she was clumsy at times. Okay, well maybe all the time.

Serena had been trying to get to the mall on time to meet her friends and do alittle holiday shopping, it was Thanksgiving after all. But than she saw _Starbucks_ just on the corner of the street that she was on, and she knew that she was close to heaven. She loved _Starbucks_, it was absolutely amazaing...no.._fantastic!_ Everytime she was there, she had to order a Grande Mocha Frappucino, on hot days, cold days, any day! She was just addicted to the taste! It was 11:15 am, she was suppose to meet her friends at the mall at 11:35 am. Serena would make it she thought, besides, coffee always came first!

She walked to the door of the small cafe and opened it, letting the aroma of coffee hit her as she walked up to the counter. Serena smiled sweetly at a girl with short brown hair who was going to take her order. She carefully brushed some of her own hair out of her face.

"I'll have a Grande Mocha Frap please"

"No problem...and that comes to a total of $4.59, would you like anything else?" The girl asked as the she stared intently at Serena.

"No, that's all" Serena smiled as she gave the girl her money.

She waited on the other side of the counter for her drink as she looked around her, obsevering the coffee drinkers. There was a women, maybe in her early 60's sitting down and reading the newspaper while drinking what looked to be a dark expresso. She had tasted them before, but they weren't very good. A few seats away from the women was a man wearing a cap and some dark shades, but what surprised her the most was that he was bundled up like a baby who had it's first outing in the winter snow. She knew that it was a cold day, but she didn't think it would be that cold. She frowned a bit but didn't think anymore about it.

"Here's your drink and thank you for waiting"

She smiled as she picked up the Mocha Frap, and quickly took a straw and took a long skip. She sighed as she felt the cold drink drizzle down her throat and smiled again as the the drink seeped through her taste buds, it was lovely. She began to walk to the front door, but at the same moment, she wanted to check what time it was, hoping she wouldn't be late to meet her friends.

But it turned out to be the wrong thing to do at that moment because as she was looking down at her watch and going out the door, she bumped into the man who she had noticed earlier, wearing the shades. She gasped as she tried to not let her drink fall from her grasp and having him falling on the floor. She winced as she heard his shades fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" Serena murmured as she picked up his dark pair of glasses and handed them back to him. Serena checked the time again because she had not been able to do so because of the collision with the man. It was 11:30 am!

"Shit" She yelped quietly as she hurried out the door, "Sorry again!" And she was off.

She ran quickly, dodging through many people and trying to go through the gaps as she tried to get as quickly as she could to the mall without bumping into anyone. She was slim and fast, and she always worked out at the gym, so she thought it would've been no problem. Serena quickly looked at her watch again, 11:32 am.

"Damn" She whispered to herself.

3 more minutes and she was about 1 and a half blocks away. She ran full speed and came to the door of the mall and stopped. Taking deep gulps of breath and smoothing her clothes down did she step into the warm mall. She looked at her watch again, 11:35 am. Just in _time_.

"Serena! Where have you been?" She heard a voice call out.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked innocently as she turned around to see her four friends walking towards her, it was Mina that had spoken.

"You know what I mean! We waited for half an hour and you still didn't show up!" Mina cried as she waved her hands into the air.

"Yes, but we did agree to meet at 11:35 right?"

"Yes-" Ami started but was cut off by Serena.

"-then I'm not late, it's exactly 11:35 right now, so you guys were just early" She said in triumph.

"You know, shes got a point. We were early" Lita said as she fixed her hair up into a ponytail.

"Lita!"

"ENOUGH!" Rei said loudly.

Every body stopped talking, Rei always had the control. She was always the boss, the one to order them around, but she would always get them out of troubled messes or helped them when they needed her the most. So they all would listen to her when something came up, fights, emotion problems etc. Besides, she was a priestess. She knew what to do.

"We came here to shop, am I correct?" Rei said.

Everybody nodded.

"Then why don't we just start shopping alright?"

As everybody complied, Serena sighed. She loved her friends, but sometimes they were too much for her..like Mina, a hot headed blonde with blue eyes. Once she had her eyes on something, she would make up all these crazy plans to get it, or Lita..a amazing cook, but with a really bad temper. If you messed with her, she would have your head off in seconds. Now it comes to Ami, blueish-dark hair, stunning eyes..mostly quiet, but woah, if you started something with her, you would be smoked.

Hmmm, Rei Hino. She was Serena's best friend. They always figured things out together..well, Rei would always help her out actually. But she didn't mind, Rei was a good friend and Serena depended on her to solve all her problems, well she hoped. So now they were going to shop peacefully, and with the dark brunnette with the brilliant red eyes in charge. She never asked Rei if she had contacts, but she didn't want to find out.

It was going to be a fun day, shopping! And food! _Yes._

**---**

Serena came into her apartment late, it had been great. She bought many things with Rei and the others, and they were planning on a sleep over at the temple in the next two days. She felt tired as she closed the doors and started reaching for the light, but stopped abruptly.

She carefully dropped her bags on to the floor and quietly inched forward towards her balcony that was in the living room. It was pretty much dark, but from the light of the moon, she could make out that there was some one there..standing with their back towards her. She shivered as to the thought that some one had came into her apartment.

Serena's heart was pounding hard as she slowly grabbed a baseball bat that was leaning against her kitchen counter. She always had a spare incase something like this would happen. She didn't know how the person got up here, her doors weren't scratched, or kicked, or anything! Plus, they couldn't have climbed all the way up, she lived all the way on the 18th floor. She didn't even know why she wasn't running, or why they hadn't turned around when she opened the door. She was sure she made sounds.

So many questions were running through Serena's head, but she couldn't come up with a possible answer for any of them. She was almost near the person, the shapes made out to be a man..a well built man. She knew she couldn't fight him off..but she could try. Or she could just push him off the balcony...she might be charged for murder, but she had her reason.

_They had came into her apartment, she was scared and acted on her own nerves_. Yes thought Serena..that would work. She walked quietly behind him and stood there, looking at him with out moving. She was scared, her heart pounding like crazy, many thoughts in her head, but she didn't show anything, she knew she would coward away if she believed that she was weak herself.

She saw that he was wearing all black, she hadn't noticed before. He had dark hair and had on a black shirt and dark blue jeans. She could feel something radiating off the man the made her shiver in pleasure. She shook her head. What the _hell_ was she thinking? The man was trespassing...and breaking and entering her home! But she couldn't help but notice how his shirt wrapped around his well built body.

Serena had a battle going inside her head. What she was thinking couldn't be normal, any other person would've took action, ran out of their house, called the police or tried to beat the crap out of them. But here she was, standing. And doing nothing. And she was that close to him. She decied to take charge again, she was unprotected, he could've turned around any time and had smacked her away.

But he didn't make a single movement. Not one.

She took stance, ready to attack and was about to push him with a quick shove but their fast movements surprised her. It was like he hadn't even notice she was there moments ago and now here he was, moving away like he knew she was there all along.

She gasped as she felt herself being strucked down, she didn't even see it coming. Serena closed her eyes as she braced herself for the impact of her hitting the floor, but she felt nothing of the sort. Instead, she felt herelf being engulfed into a warm pair of arms. She opened her eyes alittle hoping to see what was going on, but all she saw were the intense midnight blue eyes that were staring down at her.

Serena cried out alittle before pushing the intruder away and falling onto the cold hard floor. She stood up quickly, her mind racing..and watched as the man slowly got up in front of her. Fear crept over her, she had to get away. She eyed the door that she had closed earlier, _damn_..she should have kept it opened.

The man was facing her now, but before he got to move, Serena grabbed a vase that had been on the ground and quickly threw it at him before making her way to the door. She didn't know if it hit him or not, but she wasn't going to find out. Serena reached her door and started opening it, but was clamped down by a strong force.

"Eeeep" She quietly said before turning around to find the man hovering over her.

Serena felt small, the man in front over her was tall. Atleast 1 and a half heads taller than her. She acted on thought and kicked the man with all her might at his shins before turning around and opening the door again. She ran out, taking short little breaths on the way. As Serena made her way to the elevator, she quickly pressed the button.

"Damn elevator" She muttered. She looked down the hall way to see the man looking for her.

_Who cares about the fucking elevator._

She started running towards the emergency exit stairs. Serena couldn't hear the mans foot steps, but she knew that he must have seen her. As she reached the stairs, her thoughts pondered. Should she go up? Or down? If she were to go down, it would be a long way to go...but if she goes up, she would reach the roof top.

Serena decided to risk it and go to the roof. She knew many places where she could hide. She quickly climbed the stairs, and when she was on the 21st floor, did she finally look down to see if he was still following her. He was, on the 19th floor. _Damn._ Only 5 more floors before she reached the roof. She speeded up, using all of her energy to maintain the pace she was at, and before she knew it, she was at the door of the roof.

Serena took a deep breath before opening the door and ran out into the could night. She shivered, thinking what a nightmare it had been for her...and it wasn't even over yet. She decided to hide between some broken down wood, but before she could even run to the place, the doors behind her opened and out came the man, she turned around quickly. He wasn't even tired or taking deep breaths like she had been when she had ran up all those stairs. Instead, he had his hands in his pockets and was standing in a cool pose, as if to mock her.

The darkness of the night hid his face and only did the moon show the shine in his eyes. She was cold, very cold. Not only by the the chilling winds, but by the way he stared at her..she felt an odd sensation in her stomache..and suddenly, out of no where..she felt a desire to kiss him.

It _surprised_ her. She was scared...but sexually aroused? There was something wrong with her..she knew it. She shivered again as the wind picked up. She had only been wearing a thin white sweater and blue tight jeans. _Shit_. She knew she should've dressed warmer. Serena glanced back at the man who was slow making his way towards her.

Her fear came back again and she slowly started backing away. Each step he took towards her, she would always take one back. Now that she noticed, she never screamed, or did he yell or say anything. It was strange..it was like a game of cat and mouse..without the ruckus..the noise. However, it scared her that the actions she did today were nothing ordinary. Normal people like she said before, would scream..run the minute they saw some one in their apartment. Or grabbed a knife to kill them. But she stood there, waiting..waiting for something she did not know of before starting to move..and not once did she make a scream of help.

Serena's thoughts came to a abrupt stop as she felt her back hitting the edge of the roof. No where to go now.

Her lips trembled, "What do you want from me?"

Silence. She was tired..she didn't feel like running anymore. Serena finally felt herself surrender to him, she couldn't run because she knew he would be there behind her. It was like he was never restless. Why was he even chasing her? She felts tears at the edge of her eyes and her vision got blurry, she didn't feel like running anyways.

And then she felt him step towards her, and the heat that radianced off of him. Her blood ran cold, and before she knew, and with out reason..did she blank out.

**---**

Serena felt her head pounding. _Where was she?_

The memories from the night before came back into her head. _Shit._ Serena rubbed her eyes and felt warm soft sheets covering her body, she was still wearing the clothes from the night before. She quickly sat up from the warm bed and looked around the room, trying to adjust to the darkness of the place because of all the closed curtains. She was definitly not in her room. The room around her was fairly clean and tidy..while hers...was unusually messy.

Serena suddenly felt scared, she had been kidnapped! But she wasn't famous or any of the sort..so why would anyone want her? Plus..her family wasn't as rich so they couldn't really pay for her release. _Oh my god._ Were they going to make her a prostitude? She would DIE before that happened.

Serena quickly got out of the bed, quietly walking to the door..and slowly opened it. The bright light of the hall way hurt her eyes for a minute before she was able to take notice of the surrounding. There was no one in the halls and everything seemed normal. She slowly crept out and closed the door behind her, making sure not to make any sounds. She walked very quietly to the right side of the hall as she stayed close to the walls, listening for any sounds. She saw some stairs leading downstairs and quickly made her way to them.

Serena gasped at what she saw, the place was huge! She must be in a mansion or something right now. Blinding light shone around the place as she slowly made her way down. There was no one in place. _Good._ She could probably leave quietly and safely. As she finally got herself to the ground floor, she heard noises up stairs and down the halls from where she came from. She was only able to catch some of the words.

"-where is she?!?" It was a demanding voice of a man..which sounded very sexy. She _shivered_ at the thought. He might've raped her anytime if she didn't leave soon.

"I don't know sir" This voice was abit softer, maybe a manservent?

Serena didn't feel like staying any longer as she heard them slowly making their way down the stairs. She quickly moved into a room which turned out to be the dining room. She heard them coming behind her still. Serena quickly made her way through to another doorway connected to the dining room. But why did it have to be so huge? She had to run to get there in time. And as she made her way through, she found that she was in the kitchen and a couple of cooks were there.

Serena felt relieved when she saw that the kitchen had a back door that was sure to take her out of the place. She started heading towards it quickly.

"Miss, you can't leave! Our master has ord-" One of the cooks started.

But she didn't even hear him finish because she was already out of the darn kitchen. Serena started to run when she heard the clatterings in the kitchen and many unfamiliar voices. She knew that they were looking for her.

She didn't even know where she was running to, all she saw was a big clearing with many flowers and across the field from it was a road. Serena started running towards it and was halfway there before hearing some noises behind her, and as she quickly looked back there was nothing there but the wind.

And before Serena could turn her head forward again, she felt herself bump into a warm chest, and her running stopped completly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Simple Addiction**

Summary: Vampires? Fairy tales, that's what they were..and that's what she had always thought them as. But on a fateful day, when he claimed her as his mate, did her world turn upside down, and her beliefs were nothing but fake reality.

A/N: Anywayys, I hope you all like the new chapter. Well..I hope it's good enough that you will review it. I'm pretty sure I did everything correctly...can't remember exactly. I'll try to update everyone of my stories, but school is you know..getting in the way of all that. But I'll try my best! As you can see..I'm uploading this chapter. I hope you guys will review it because reviews help me right, telling me if it's good enough or that I need to work more on it. I appreciate it, and I hope you guys can just help me alittle.

Oh yeah, if you have some critism. I hope it isn't too harsh. I'm trying my best to see that this fic is going on the right tracks, and that the grammers and spellings are neat. As in okay. I know I'm not a perfect person or anything like that but yeah, I hope you won't give me a hard time.

I was planning to see if I needed some one to edit my chapters as I go on, but I'm not sure if it'll still be my work if I let some one edit it. If you think I should, just leave alittle hint of that in your review and I'll consider it. I want to make sure that my work is good for everyone to read.

So as some people say, reviews are a authors spark. So _review._ And have a nice time reading.

Chapter 2

Serena didn't even bother to look up at the person who had stopped her, but turned around and started running again. She gasped as the man from the night before, appeared in front of her, making her stop right in her tracks.

"B-but..y-you..there..b-behind..." She sputtered as she breathed in deeply.

But before she could even get her breath back to a normal rate, the man lifted her into to his arms suddenly, as if she was nothing. "Hey? What are you doing? Let me go!"

Serena screamed as the grip on her tightened, and acting on impulse, she hit him hard at the neck with her fist held hands. He didn't even flinch as he kept moving back towards the house. She groaned as she felt her breast being pushed up against his chest, and the way his hands held her. She couldn't help but stop struggling as she watched him, she knew it would be useless anyways.

His jet black hair, and blue midnight eyes, all very alluring..she hadn't really noticed last night..but certainly felt his presence. She shivered as she felt the wind pushing against her, and she closed her eyes forcefully. But before twenty seconds had passed, she opened her eyes again to find them in the living room of the mansion.

She gaped at the man who had been carrying her, and the room around them. She was so sure they were only half way through to the house, so how the hell did they get inside so quickly? Or maybe..she hadn't really taken the surrounding around them clearly enough..and just thought they were still half way.

Serena felt herself snapped out of her daze as she was being let down onto the couch, and the man had started speaking..just as the butler or servant come in. She was sure he was the butler though.

"Please don't be alarmed" His voice was smooth and silky.

Serena felt herself suddenly snap.

"Don't be alarmed? Are you kidding me?! I was having the time of my life yesterday, shopping with my friends..and came back home, hoping to get a good nights sleep. But nooo, what do I see when I come back? A man! A MAN! Standing on my balcony, so I decided to scare him away, but do you know what happens? He chases me! All the way up to the roof top, and before I know, he kidnaps me! KIDNAPS ME" Serena huffed all in one breath.

"So why don't you just take me back home? And I'll pretend this never happened" She cried as she poked her finger at his chest. "If you don't, I'll have to call the police on you"

"Are you finished?" He chuckled as he ran his right hands through his dark hair.

"Ahhhh!" Serena growled in disbalief as she watched the man in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, he was acting like this was a joke. "Let me go."

"No"

"Why are you making me stay here?! Oh my god..you're not one of those people who take young girls and sell them off in the black market are you?" Serena cried, waving her hands in the air. He didn't answer, he was just staring at her. Totally calm. "Acck! You are aren't you? No wonder you have this big nice house, probably from all the money you make by being a sick perverted ass-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because right at that moment, he had clamped his hands on her mouth. She shuddered as she felt on of his hands rest on her waist, slowly running them across her back. "Is that what you really think? My my, you have a vivid imagination..I didn't know girls at this age would..think of such things"

Serena felt her face heat up as she watched him, blue clashed with blue. His, intensifying and mysterious, hers..curious and disbelieving. He was mocking her.

"Perverted freak!" She screamed out of frustration, and then, that was when he snapped.

She watched in horror as he stiffened in front of her. His face, changing with various expressions

And finally, he moved to hover over her, his eyes dark..and his jaws clenching, and unclenching. As if to maintain control over his emotions. "You may scream, yell, hit me, hit anyone. But I don't think you should ever use the word 'freak' in this house, do you understand?"

Her mouth was dry, all she could do was nod.

She never knew that 'one' little word could get **that** much of a reaction. Her heart beat quickened, and she could feel her whole body tensing. She wathced with wide eyes as he slow got back into position, his face and smile still tight. She could feel herself eyeing the front door. _If only she was fast enough, she could run for the door. But however fast she went, he always seemed to catch up. __**Always**_

"Don't think of running anywhere" He murmured, as his face softened abit before continuing. "I guess you're curious of why you're here? Well you see, we're not really human beings..as you see us as. We're more..like the type that prefers..blood, as daily food source"

"Oh, cool-" Serena murmured, but finally, the words registered into her head. "Blood? Do you have a ginetic disorder or something?"

"I'm a vampire"

"A vampire? How nice." She said slowly, not really taking in the words. "A vampire?!"

Serena looked at the man in front of her. Who was he killing? Trying to pull off this stupid joke? It wasn't even really funny, but she laughed anyways. Just for the sake of it. Mina or Lita must've hired these people to entertain her, what a _surprise._

"What's so funny?" His face was completly in shock, as if he was hit in the stomach with a bowling ball.

"Ah-ha-hahah, you must be kidding me. You got me, where's Mina and Ami? Lita? Raye? Couldn't they have made a better plan? A vampire? Ahahah" She cried, she felt herself snort.

"You think this is all some kind of joke?!" His face was serious now, his dark eyes peircing through hers.

"You're a great actor by the way, how much did they pay you? I hope they didn't go through alot of trouble just for little 'ol me" She smiled as she stood up. "Well, I should be going now. I'm going to get my hands on those girls, you know what I mean right?"

She was just about to head for the door, but stopped. _Maybe alittle hug won't hurt?_ Serena smiled at the thought, and quickly stood in front of the man, who had stood at the same spot for about 5 minutes. "Well, I hope you have more acting jobs than this" and she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. He was warm and muscular, and his body against hers, made a tingling sensation run up through her body.

But she knew that enough was enough, so she forcefully put her hands back at her sides. He wasn't even looking at her, only staring at the ground that he was standing on. _So much for a goodbye._

Even though the man had been abit mean with her, and abit rough, she didn't really mind. He was a actor, so she guessed that it had been his job to act on that impulse. Plus, she didn't even know where Mina found him, he was a piece of eye candy. A very good eye candy. But she wouldn't have admit that a few moments ago, they really tricked her this time. Making her freak out like that. Serena was going to kill Rei, she couldn't believe that Rei would go in on the plan. But she probably did, only she could put up a set up like this.

Serena jogged to the door, and turned around, waving good bye at the butler who was just standing there, in complete shock. _What was wrong with these people? Wasn't the play over? Or is there something more to this joke..._

She quickly yanked the door open, but it wouldn't budge. _What the hell?_

She gasped in surprised as she saw she felt a trickle of hot breath reach her neck.

**---**

Serena couldn't believe it, how long were they going to keep her here?

After she had 'tried' to leave the house, 'he' had stopped her. She didn't even know his name! The people in the house, butler..servants, maid. There was something about them that made her feel, uncomfortable.

At first, when the maids came into her so called **prison** cell, they all acted, and talked normal. But than, she saw how they looked at her. The dark hunger in their eyes made her shiver, was the 'man' not feeding them well?

The only normal people Serena had thought to be normal was the cooks. 1 or 2 cooks would come in the morning, afternoon and near dinner time to bring her her food, so she wouldn't starve. It had been 5 days since they had trapped her here. She was getting restless, she wanted to go outside, to see Mina and Rei.

She wanted to shake the answers out of them, why were they will holding her captive after their little mean nasty trick, play, whatever you want to call it. Serena had to admit, it all seemed so real. They way he had chased her, grabbed her. Everything. Could it be that she was only coming to conclusions of what really happened? And that they were really vampires?

Nah, she was just bored out of her mind.

"I must be going crazy" She murmured to herself.

Serena walked to the door across from her bed. She had been doing it for 2 days now, banging the door and screaming at precisly 12:00 am, just to annoy him so much that he'll let her out. So far, nothing was working.

"LET ME OUT!!" She screamed as she pounded her fist held hands against the rough wood.

"LET MEE OU-"

Serena gaped at the door handle, as she turned it slowly. It was opening! _Oh my god. _She didn't even think that it would turn, she had only grabbed it to make more noise, but what a surprise! Shit, was he helping her?

_"Here miss, your dinner tonight. We made it especially for you, a nice big steak with mashed potatoes, and our secret recipe of gravy!" the cook in front of her exclaimed. _

_She studied him carefully, he was pretty old..but not really. Maybe about 57? He had nice brown hair and warm brown eyes, he was abit stubby, and alittle short against her 5'4, but other than that, she was sure he had been a handsome man when he was young. Not that she thought of him like that..right now._

_"Thank you Mr.-?" _

_"You can just call me Chuck" He laughed as he started towards the door._

_"Thank you Chuck" Serena smiled as she watched him hesitate._

_"You should think about your actions carefully, you know..not to let anybody know" He said as he winked at her._

_Think about her actions? She had just about to open her mouth and ask him, what he meant. But he was already out the door, she could hear his steps as they went down the stairs, back to the kitchen. What did he mean? Think about her actions carefully. She didn't know..and she didn't really think it would effect her._

God, it really was Chuck! "Thank you so much" She murmured to herself.

Serena shut off all her lights, to make it seem like she had gone to bed before she quietly yanked the door open. She looked down both ways of the hall, _good._ No one was in sight. She closed the door behind her and quickly walked to the 'left' of the hallway this time. She was going to go out a different way now, she wasn't going to take any more chances of being caught if she went down the stairs again. The hallway was dark, and closed doors were on both sides of her.

As she reached the end of the hallway, there was another long one on her left side. Serena started to go walk down, her heart pounding rapidly. What if someone found her? Noo..it was night time, they were all asleep. She was about to pass a large oak door when something caught her eye. There was a small faint light seeping from the door!

Serena quietly turned the knob and peeked inside, there was no one in sight. She carefully crept in and closed the door behind her, taking in the sight before her. There was a large window, that led out to a balcony with red velvet curtains, that draped beside the open doors. The cold midnight air, seeped into the room, and she shivered. _Stupid girl_. Serena had been only wearing a silky night thin strap night gown that had been given to her by the maids. She should have dressed more warmly.

She was about to make her way to the open balcony when she frozed. There was a light coming from the gaps of a door that was in the bedroom. Serena carefully tiptoed to the closed door, and pressed her ear against the dark wood, listening to the movements inside. She heard water sounds, and than it abruptly stopped. _Fuck._ It was a bathroom, and **someone** had just finished taking their shower.

Serena scrambled around the room, finding a place to hide as she heard louder noises coming from the bathroom. And just as the door was about to open, she crawled under a wide bed which had been covered with pillows and blankets. She had been lucky enough to be facing the end of the bed, so she could watch who came out from the bathroom, which had been across from the bed. _So much for her escape._

She watched as the door open, and her jaws _almost_ dropped. In front of her was the man who had supposingly, kidnapped her, and my god was he hot. He only had a towel on which was wrapped around his waist, covering his bottom half, but she had been lucky enough to even see his upper. The rippling muscles from his torso and arms, were enough to make her want to run her hands over them. And that smooth tanned skin that greeted her eyes made her shiver.

His hair was wet from the shower, which was carelessly brushed to the side, and his blue intensed eyes were gazing around the room. She watched as he was walked half way across the room to another door that was on her right, but he abruptly stopped. Serena felt herself stiffen as she watch him pick up a small silver locket. _Shit._ It was the locket her mother had given to her before she passed away, she must have dropped it when she ran under the bed.

Serena came out of her daze as the man walked towards her, _god_, did he find out she had been hiding under the bed? She quietly sighed in relief as she felt the top of the bed come down just abit, he must have laid down. Serena listened with her ears as she heard a clinking sound near the bed, he must've dropped her locket on the night table next to the bed. She had to get it back.

Serena didn't know how long she waited, 20? 30 minutes? She didn't hear any snoring, but it's not like all guys snore, plus..there had been no movement what so ever. She decided to risk it, all guys were pretty much heavy sleepers. She started to crawl out slowly, careful to not make any noises, and sat down on the floor beside the bed.

And gosh was it huge, she never noticed it before. It was tall, taller than her head by a few inches, even when she was sitting. She had only seen high beds in India, he must've had them specially made or imported. _Get back on task! _Yeesh, alright.

Serena didn't dare look up at him, so she slowly reached up at the night table. She felt her palm touch cold wood, and wander her hand aimlessly, where was the _damn _thing? And than, she felt it. **Yes**! She could've burst out crying as her hand clampsed around it, and just as she was about to pull her hand back down, warm fingers gripped hers tightly.

She felt herself utter a cry, at the sudden touch of another. Her heart was beating faster by the second as she felt herself being pulled up from her seating position on the floor. She gasped as she felt herself being ventured towards the bed, and in a swift movement, she was laying against a warm beating chest.

She groaned as she felt the hard rippling muscles move against her back, Serena didn't dare turn around to meet his gaze. The suddeness of his voice surprised her. It was low, and husky. "Where were you off to?"

Serena gasped as she felt his breath trail down from her ear to her neck. His touch, sending tingles to ever bone in her body. One of his arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, while the other was carelessly moving up and down her thigh. She quivered when she felt him drag his hand away from her leg, only to start making little circles on her stomach. She groaned as he slowly grazed his lips on her neck, kissing her until he reached her pulsing point, sucking gently.

"I was-w-what are you doing?" She stuttered as she felt his hand graze the underside of her breast. "S-stop..Mr.Man person, or what ever your name is. I de-demand to have your hands removed from me"

Serena gasped againt as he bit her gently at the neck, nipping slowly, while his hands were carefully running over her legs, stomach, and just barely on her breast again. She couldn't believe it, she was letting a random stranger touch him! She was turning into a _whore!_ "G-get off me!"

She struggled away from his arms as she turned to have him face her. _Big mistake_. His eyes were full with arousal and his mouth was clenched tight, his dark hair brushed away from his face. He looked too _sexy_ for his own good. "You..mister..I c-can arrest you for raping me you know! You c-can't..can't get away from this. I don't even know you! And I sure won't have one night sta-"

Serena muffled out a groan as his lips came down on hers, hard and fast. She felt him biting her lips as he inched his tongue into her mouth. He was warm and tasted like peach, g_od, _why did he have to taste this good?

She scold herself mentally as his mouth was still on hers, raging a battle against tongues. Serena had never been too fond of one night stands, or that she barely knew the person! And she certainly didn't want to get rape. And it didn't help for the matter that she was a virgin. But she would let him know that before they got to far. She wasn't ready, wasn't ready for _sex. _And she was definitly not ready to be raped either.

But before she could even pull away herself, he did the honors..by putting alittle space between them, her breathing heavy and hard, while his was calm and serene. She felt herself lick her lips as she noticed they were slightly bruised, and she couldn't help but think _what a kiss _that had been. It was **incredible**, even if she didn't want to admit it. But now, she was going to end it.

"You, who ever you are, I'm not going to stand for this...the law will hear of this..an-and if you do anything to me, you'll pay! I swear! But if you are willing to let me go right now, I might consider letting you off the hook, and pretend that noth…what?" She narrowed her eyes at him as he interupted her babble with a low chuckle.

"Call me Darien"


	3. Chapter 3

**Simple Addiction**

Summary: Vampires? Fairy tales, that's what they were..and that's what she had always thought them as. But on a fateful day, when he claimed her as his mate, did her world turn upside down, and her beliefs were nothing but fake reality.

A/N: I noticed that most authors respond to their reviewers..but I never knew that, lols. So do you guys want me to reply back also? oO Oh yeah, to one of the reviewers, it's not that I like Starbucks alot, It's because Serena _does_ love Starbucks alot. It's a key thing for the chapter actually. Anyways, I'm trying to update as fast as I can too. So, please _review_.

Chapter 3

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" Serena suddenly bursted as she yanked herself away from his chest. "I've had enough of this alright? I just want to get home, and have a nice _fucking_ bath, in my _nice_ apartment. Is that so much to ask? To go home where I belong? I think this little game should've ended _days_ ago. Screw Mina and Rei!"

Anger was coming off her body in every direction. She was sick of this. Sick of how he made her feel, sick of how she felt so helpless trapped in a room all day long. Sick of not having the freedom. She was going to kill her friends when she got back.

"Is that really how you feel?" He murmured as she jumped off the bed, his once amused eyes, turning into dark cold ones.

"Yes!" She snapped, but quickly shut her mouth.

His gaze was boring into her, full of intensity. It was like he was trying to read her or something of the sort. She might've considered to have mindless sex with him..if she were ever to be incredibly insane. But that would never happen..and it wasn't going to start now. She would leave this dreadful place and have a nice peaceful nap.

Serena quickly stomped to the bedroom door and pulled it open, but before she could even take a step, a firm hand grasp her wrist, pulling her back into the center of the room.

"Why do you detest me so much?" He whispered as his piercing blue eyes looked down upon hers.

"Look-I don't hate you alright? It's just-It's just that I want to go home..and I don't want to get stuck in this place where I know nobody..do you get me? I want to sleep in my own bed, watch my favourite tv shows, have my own free time" Serena replied gently, suddenly feeling guilty. It wasn't his fault, it was all Mina's and Raye's..she shouldn't blame him for the troubles. He did nothing wrong...well...maybe the kidnapping part was a bit too extreme.

"Can't you see?"

"See what" She asked, puzzled now. He was getting confusing.

"Can't you see..see what you're doing to me?" His right hand, carefully tracing her jaw. "I've been waiting so long Serena, why can't you see that? Do you know..I've never really slept peacefully, not once. Each night, I would lie in bed..thinking..thinking how to..find _you_. And than I did! How surprised I was, I never thought in a thousand years..would I meet you in a coffee shop. In such a common place!"

"When your hand brushed against mine, I felt it...the static..the charge! I've finally found you!" He said, with bright eyes as he watched her intently. "I wasn't really sure than..but when you started running, the wind had blew your scent towards me. And I was so sure..so very sure.."

"What are yo-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Trust me, I won't hurt you" He whispered as his mouth came down on her neck. She gasped as she felt something sharp touch her, and she immediatly pulled back from him. Eyes wide with bewilderment, she watched him..and choked as she saw the sharp fangs that pertruded from his mouth. She didn't know what to say..it was a joke. A _joke_! But there was no denying it this time, she had felt them..

"Oh-my lord" She whispered as she took a staggered step away from him. Her was heart pounding ferociously as she watched the man in front of her. It wasn't real. It was a mirage..all a _damn_ lie. A _fucking_ damn lie. The lord would never do this to her will he? They were fairytales..all of them were. But here he was, standing in front of her.

All she could do was recall the memories of the stories her mother had told her when she was a small child.

_"And than, the dark creature skipped through the roof tops, looking for its prey. And finally, to his luck, he found her. A innocent young women that had been walking down the street. It was night time, and the moon was out, and for no reason, the whole town was completly deserted."_

_"The women had a strange feeling, she knew that something was going to happen, so she quickened the pace"_

_"But that only made the creature excited. The women didn't know that the creature was starting to like the game, so she started to run. Hoping to get away. But the thing saw it's chance and pounced, falling with her to the ground. She had looked up at him with fearful eyes, her dark hair sweated to her face."_

_"The women was scared, didn't know what to do. And than she whispered, 'Please'. But the creature didn't release her, and she knew that the end was going to happen" Her mother trailed off, gently brushing her hand across Serena's head that had been in her lap._

_"What happened next mama?" The small blonde whispered, her eyes pleading for an answer._

_"I'm not sure if I should tell you dear" Her mother murmured as she watched her daughter in her arms. "You'll only have nightmares..I'm not suppose to tell you this anyways"_

_"But you did-and I want to hear the rest" She whispered as she grasped onto her mum's shirt._

_"Alright..but be warned. None of these are real. These are only stories..stories made to scare away young children, do you hear?" Her mother asked, gently stroking her again._

_"Yes mama" She whispered before her mother had started again._

_"So, the creature...he loved it, chasing his prey. And before the young girl could scream or do anything, the thing had bitten down on her neck, the blood pouring as he dranked it. He had sucked her dry, leaving nothing but a corpse to be found, and the town had been totally horrifyed"_

_"Was it a monster? A bat? A animal? But in truth, it was a human...a human that had came from hell, to give death and damn those that were in it's way. The town had carried the girl to the cemetary, and placed her there, hoping to have her buried the next day. But when the next day had came, the girl was gone"_

_"No one knew where the corpse had went..some believe that the creature had came back to put her as a trophy, others believed that she had turned into one of them. But with her blood sucked dry, how was that possible? But I believe, that he had came back. Came back to kill the evidence so that no one knew, knew about how 'they' the creatures existed"_

_"Mama" Serena whispered suddenly, her heart pounding with fear. "A-are you sure they're not real?"_

_"Yes dear, this story has been passed down for centuries from our great ancestors..they're just stories. Nothing more. So they nothing of it honey" Her mother whispered. "Now go to sleep"_

_"Yes" She replied softly as her eyelids drooped, knowing that she would never forget this story._

"Get away from me" She whispered as he took a step towards her. His blue eyes dark and intense.

"I waited so long..please" He grasped out as he staggered towards her, his eyes full of pain. It had been heart wrenching for her, she didn't know why. But she didn't want to care...care for this.._thing_. All those stories..all those stupid stories. If only she had knew..if only. She could pretend just alittle longer..if she could even get away.

She didn't know why..but he fell. _Fell_ to the ground. And that was her chance, she ran towards the balcony..and opened the door quickly, the cold night air rushing at her face. She gasped as she stumbled through, jumping over the ledge. It had been a long way down..that was all she knew. And as the hard impact of the ground hit her, she groaned.

Serena tried to stand up carefully, and looked at her hands and knees that had been scraped. She should have worn some shoes atleast..but it was her chance, and she started running, running through the field again. Hoping to get to the road that she had saw days before. Her legs were getting tired, but she didn't care..and with her hard work, she finally reached it, just as a car was coming down the road.

She waved both arms for them to stop, and to her surprise they did.

"What are you doing out here at this kind of time?" The man growled as he rolled down his window from his black porsche.

The adrenaline had made her forget everything from before, but now it had came back to hit her. _Full_ force. And before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face, and she couldn't stop. The emotions were effecting her, and she just couldn't stop. Never in her life had she seen anything like this. And all she wanted to do, was to forget.

"Get in" He ordered as she was still crying.

It took a moment for her to know what he was talking about, "W-what?"

"Get in_ now_" He said again as she started to stumble to the passenger seat. Her hands shaking as she opened the door and climbed in. He started to drive before she could even start talking.

"What happened to you?" He asked quietly as he kept his eyes on the road. But she knew he say it, the scraped knees and hands.

"I-I fell" She murmured. It was true..she did fall.

"Must've been a pretty bad fall..so what were you doing here so late at night again?"

Panick rosed through her by his question..What was she doing here? Could she possible say that she had got kidnapped? No..she shouldn't make this big. It should be kept small..small enough that she could forget about. Forget about the nightmare..the darkness..if only. If only things hadn't started to get so complicated. _Why did this have to happen now?_

"I-I...I was at a friends house..she was having a party..and I couldn't take it anymore..so I decided to leave. But no one could drive me, so I walked to the nearest bus stop. But it turned out..that there wasn't any bus stops here..and it was too far to go back..so I decided to hitch hike" Serena said, taking a deep breath.

There was a _silence_ between them, before he spoke.

"If you didn't want to tell me what happen, it's fine you know. But just don't lie to me" He said quietly as his hands gripped the steering wheel.

Serena frozed, how did he know she was lying? Her eyes moved from his hand, to his face. It was the first time she noticed how he had looked like. He had dark stylish hair and really dark blue eyes. He had about a muscular build, and definitly taller than her..well alot of people were taller than her. She wasn't exactly a really tall person.

She also noticed that he had on a expensive suit and shoes.

"How did you know?" She murmured, waiting for his answer.

"You aren't very good at lying..with all that stuttering and such. Besides..I can tell..just with a snap of my fingers. Look, I'm not pressuring you or anything..I was just wondering why you were in this kind of area"

"This kind of area?" She echoed, "What do you mean?"

"I rather not say..since you're not involved. So let me take you home, where do you live?"

"I live..on Crescant Lane, the big white apartment with the nice view of the city. You know where it is right?"

Serena wouldn't consider her self as being rich. But she was decent enough to own something without renting...ever since her mother had died, she had became independant.

"Pretty far from here" He muttered, before shifting his gears, going a little faster than before.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing"

"Whatever" She said silently, resting her head against the seat. She got picked up by a stranger who she didn't even know, but still..it felt safer than being back there..or so she thought. Was he really going to take her back home? She wasn't sure..but the first thing to do..was to get away.

She yawned alittle..before letting closing her eyes, and drifted off into a light sleep. Forgetting the nightmares that were hidden in her head.

**xxx**

Serena groaned as she stretched her arms a bit, before snuggling back into her bed..and letting her covers warm her up. She wiggled her toes and started to go back to sleep when something snap in her head. _Her_ bed? _Her_ covers?_ Her_ apartment? What was she doing here? The last time she had been awake, she had been sleeping in a guys car.

And now she was back in her own _apartment_?

Was it all a _dream_?

Was it all her _imagination_?

Her _illusion_?

Her _fantasy_?

Did_ nothing _happen at all?

Not one single _thing_?

Serena quickly scrambled out of her bed and looked at herself all over. Her once scraped knees and hands were now smooth skin. She was wearing her pajamas, and her hair was in the usual mess it was when she got out of bed. So everything was a dream? Nothing had happen? She didn't really remember getting out from the car and going into her house, and she certainly didn't remember changing.

So it was all a dream.

_What a relief_. She didn't have to worry herself over nothing now. Everything was good..okay. But something was still nagging at her. The constant feeling of something tugging her heart, trying to pull it towards something..but what? And she still felt a bit uncertain..she wasn't really confident right now.

_Damn_.

Stupid nightmare.

Before she could even get back to bed though, her phone started **ringing**.

"Shit" She quietly yelped before rummaging her desk for her phone which was under piles of paper. She seriously _had_ to clean her room sometime. She searched until she touched smooth metal, yes! Hoping the caller didn't hang up yet, she yanked it to her ears and said breathlessly, "Hello?"

"Serena! Oh my god..come over right now! I've got these tickets to go to this **amazing** party, we have to go! Get dressed, hurry god dammit" Mina rushed as she heard her friend take deep breaths.

"Mina..why would you have to buy tickets to go to a stupid party? We can just get into any other college ones for free. Who the hell sells tickets for a damn party?" Serena asked, feeling a bit strange.

"Serena, this is a party is exclusive, it's only for the best! I worked so hard for them, you have to come!" Mina whined, "Plus, It's not like I'm a gold digger or anything, but I read in a magazine that the city's bachelors will be there tonight! Please, do this for me?"

"You know, how much I hate going to parties where there are snobby rich, stuck up people..and so forth? I rather much eat in the dumpsters, than go there"

"Serena!"

"Grr"

"You still owe me"

"What?"

"Remember that time when I got you out of that date with Melvin?"

"Yes.."

"And you said you owed me"

"But you said it was okay afterwards!"

"I changed my mind"

"Oh my god"

"Please Serena!"

"Whatever" She mumbled before hearing her friend screech in happiness on the other line. Sometimes she could be so nice.

Serena hanged up her phone after speaking with Mina for a couple of minutes, and checked her watch. 10:12am. God, it was so early, all she wanted to do was lie on her bed and go to sleep, but a promise was a promise. And she was to be expected at Mina's house at 11:00am. Get read, get ready..her head pounded as she fell on her bed. _Maybe in 5 minutes..._

_Fuck_.

She should've listened to her head so she wouldn't be in this mess right now. She should've gotten ready early, but nooo, she had to fall back asleep on her bed. And than when she woke up again, it was 10:55am. Serena had quickly dressed in a white sweather and baggy gray sweats. She felt comfortable, and she looked casual. Quickly washing and letting her hair down, she had put on her shoes and ran out of her apartment.

When she had gotten onto the streets and running towards Mina's house like crazy, and a stupid zooming car had almost crashed into her, and a little kid with a icecream cone had almost dropped it on her shoes. _Jesus_, what was wrong with people these days? And when she had finally gotten on to Mina's porch, a brown bull dog had came out of no where and chased her down two blocks before it stopped.

And than she _finally_, after several minutes later, she was at her friends house at last.

"Ahhh" Serena groaned as she knocked on the hard rough wood. It was 11:35am.

She waited as she heard pounding feets on stairs, murmuring of voices before the door opened. "Serena!Likeohmygodwehavetotellyousomething,didyouknowthatRayegotusthesecooloutfitsandtheyarelikeohmygod.Youseriouslyhavetoseethem!Youwon'tbelieveyoureyesbecausethey'retotallygorgeous!"

"Say that again?" Serena asked wide eyed as he friends face flushed from blue to red.

"Whatever, just come up!" Mina cried as Raye and Lita dragged her through the door and pushed her up the stairs.

"What's the big deal guys?"

"Just get into Mina's room first" Raye urged as she pushed Serena through a door.

"What-oh my god"


	4. Chapter 4

**Simple Addiction**

Summary: Vampires? Fairy tales, that's what they were..and that's what she had always thought them as. But on a fateful day, when he claimed her as his mate, did her world turn upside down, and her beliefs were nothing but fake reality.

A/N: Sorry if I don't update fast enough for you. I try my best though. I'm constantly trying to think of better idea's for the story, and I'm trying to think of better idea's for my others stories as well, ahha. I have so many things trapped in my head that I don't know what I want out first. So sorry for all the delay, and sorry if this chap isn't as long as the others. _Please Review._

Chapter 4

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew" Serena cried as she used her hands to block her eyes.

"Ew"

"Ew"

"Ew"

"Ami!" Raye laughed as she looked over Serena's shoulder.

"Make her wear something please!" Serena yelled as she clamped her hands more tightly to her eyes.

Ami had been naked on the floor, holding what seems to be a mannequin . But Serena didn't even want to look, it was embarrassing to have a glance at her friend who had peered up at her like nothing had happened.

"What" Came the quiet reply of her blue hair friend.

"Uhh, are you covered up yet Ami?" She asked uncertainly as she pondered whether to take the chance to look or not.

"Ohhh, well..umm..wait" Ami muffled. All Serena heard was the ruffling noises coming from Ami's direction, and the breathing of her other friends behind of her. "There, finished"

Serena slowly opened a cracked in her hands, and looked at her friend who had covered herself with a really big t-shirt. She finally lifted her hands from her face and peered curiously at her friend, what the _hell_ had she been doing. She quickly glanced at the mess of clothing material that had surrounded her friend.

"**What** are you doing Ami?" She asked increduously as she sat down on Mina's bed while Mina, Lita and Raye sat at the foot.

"I..well" Her blue friend blushed, "I was try the dress out to see if it fitted, but it just needed alittle adjustment and I was too lazy to put on my clothes..so..yeah.."

"I never knew you were that lazy" Mina laughed as she clutched her stomach.

"Shut up" Lita muttered as she whacked the laughing blonde against her head.

"So..uhh..what-" She started.

"Oh yeah! You won't believe it Serena, I got these amazing tickets to this party! It just came in the mail, I heard on the news that it was all exclusive. But can you believe it? I got tickets!" Mina rushed as her face became bright red.

"Blah blah blah blah" Serena muttered, "I don't even know what's soo good about this thing"

"Because-" Raye interjected.

"-It's hosted by the one and only" Continued Lita, who wasn't usually as boy crazy.

"_Darien Shields_" Finished Ami, who had gone back to her sewing.

_Darien Shields_...the name made her shiver slightly as a strange tingle went through her body.

Serena didn't even bother to ask who he was. They were all the same, typical hot, rich guys that owned large businesses or some sort. There was nothing special, she heard it all the time from her friends..but some how, his name stuck to her the whole time, while she had her normal conversation with her friends.

"Hey.." She suddenly interupted as Mina had started to talk about how to get the right manicure.

"Yeah?"

"How did you even get the tickets?"

"I won them.."

"Won them?" Lita asked as she looked up from her cook book.

"Well, I woke up today, and as I was looking through my mail, I saw the tickets there with a piece of paper sticked on to it, stating 'You have won these tickets to this party, blahblahblah'" Mina responded, looking quite happy with herself.

"Wow..how do you know this isn't just some scam?" Serena muttered.

"Because they're all over the _Stars_ Magazine!" Rei suddenly rushed out, "And they're totally expensive"

"Whatever" Serena muttered. But she still felt that something was missing..until she recalled Ami on the floor, "Hey Mina..didn't you say you were going to show me something?"

"Show you something?"

"You know...about the dresses?"

"Dresses?" Mina looked blanked out. _God_, was her friend really that forgetful.

"The dresses for the party!" Serena muttered as her friends face changed into recongnition from the word _party_.

"Oh yeah!! I totally forgot about it..you'll totally love it!" Mina cried as she stood up and walked over to her closet, "Ready?"

Serena nodded slowly as she watched Mina open the door to her closet. She felt herself gaped at the cloth that hung in the closet, no words could express what she had felt then.

**---**

Serena gasped as she walked through the opened doors of the house. There were dim lights everywhere, and it was like a halloween party. Spooky and mysterious, she was glad her dress hadn't looked out of place, because everybody had been wearing something wild. She was grateful for Ami's work. It was fantastic!

Okay..maybe it wasn't really a dress..some sort of short skirt? With some tights? Okay..okay. The whole thing had been made in white silky material. The top was like a loose halter top, the back really low, making her unable to wear a bra. That made her blush a bit, she hoped that some pervert wouldn't notice it.

At the end of the shirt, there was a low diagonal cut which only covered one side of her hip while the other, was alittle bare. The only thing that had been covering her legs was a simple short loose cloth that wrapped around her thighs, and went above knee. The whole thing might've not been as special another, but it was to her.

She may have never even wore it in a million years, but seeing how Ami had worked so hard on it..and how the material clung to her skin, making her have a nice glow, she decided that..it wasn't really about the design. It was how the whole thing had expressed _her_, expressed _Ami_. She felt like she could cry for her wonderful friend.

Plus, there was a really nice jewelled mask to go with it, she wouldn't miss out on that could she?

It had been also made in white..actually..what she had wore was all white. White stilettoes..white _thong_. So anyways..the mask was white, lined with crystals..or diamonds? On the side, showing her mouth and nose, while covering her cheeks. And the circle openings that showed her eyes.

"Serena..Serena!" Raye suddenly cried as she shook her slightly.

"Serena!"

"Whaa-?"

"You were day dreaming" Lita stated.

"Ohh, ehhe. Sorry" She blushed as she followed her friends to the center of a large room to what appeared to be the main dance floor. People had on weird looking costumes and were also wearing mask.

"Uhh, Mina?" Rei asked as they all huddled around to what seemed like the punch table.

"Yeah?"

"What are we suppose to do now?" Lita asked, her face totally blanked out.

"Gosh, Dance! Hello?" Mina cried as she first waved her arms in the air, and then dragged both Rei and Lita who had Ami clung some where in between, towards the dancing people that were cluttered around the room.

"Wait!" Serena muffled as she gulped down the drink that had been in her hands. She couldn't believe that they would just go off and ditch her like that. It was them that had invited her anyways, and no they were going to have fun with out her.

As the last of it was poured down her throat, she checked to see if her mask was tied securely before making her way into the direction that Mina and others had gone, hoping that they would be some where near by. She looked left and right, but couldn't see her friends anywhere, _where could they've gone? _

She suddenly bit back a small cry as the dancing bodies around her started to get wild as the song changed, and they were nearly crushing her small frame. _Jesus_, couldn't they be more..like..gentle? Although she wasn't sure if there was a gentle way of dancing unless you were taking ball room dancing or ballet. _Damn_, her head was going up in puddles. She didn't even know what she was thinking now!

Knowing that she couldn't find her friends anytime soon, Serena decided to go off on her own and explore the house. There was nothing to do except dancing..and she was sure that she didn't want to do that. After witnessing how the others acted around her while dancing._ Ugh_. And trying to find her friends again was a boring thing that she didn't want to go and do.

As her mind was wandering off, she didn't notice that the music had stopped ringing in her ears until she felt herself bump her head against a wall.

"Oww" She whined as she rubbed her head, looking around her. _Where the hell was she?_

She couldn't have gotten herself lost could she? All around her were several hallways that didn't seem to be leading anywhere, and there was a wide stair case. She looked back at where she had came from, and found that there were multiple corridors. _Which one was the right one? Did she have to look through the whole house to find her way back?_ She started to panick, but immedietly calmed herself down.

What was wrong with her? She had wanted to search the house anyways, and this was the perfect time to do it.

Serena decided to search the top part of the house first, since it didn't looks as scary as walking through the dark hall ways. As she walked up the steps, she felt as thought she was being watched, and quickly turned around, only to find nothing but her own shadow and the dimmed lights. Feeling her heart pounding slightly fast, she reached the top of the stairs and quickly walked to her right.

Seeing that there were more lights that shone through in the hallway, made her feel a lot better. She felt herself being a bit scared of darkness ever since the dream yesterday.

And with her looking around and about the house right now was like her doing a recap of what had happened in her dream.

_Jesus_, she knew how she had been scared of the dream. How terrible it had been to even think of it again. How it had looked so real, and that she almost believed it..but still..she wanted to see _him_ again. It just came out of no where. One minute, she had hated how he was in the dream, how he was a horrible creature haunting her.

But..how sad he looked, the pain. When she looked into his eyes, she felt a bit of it too..She didn't want to, but she felt herself want to see _him _again.

Serena hadn't been noticing where she was going until she felt herself coming out of her mindless thinking. A warm hand was clamped tightly against her mouth, and she felt herself being dragged into a room on her left. _God! How come things happen to her before she reached the end of the hall way? _

She gasped against the hand as the person closed the door behind them, before pushing her towards a bed that had been in the center of the room. She didn't even have time to notice what had been into the room as she felt the intruder gently lifted their hand away from her mouth. She had had a chance to look at who they were, but she didn't dare.

She didn't want to see what had awaited her in the dark room.

She shook slightly as she felt their hand caress her cheek gently before cupping her chin.

"I made sure to keep you away..to stop you from realizing" The voice came, masculine and soft. "Ever since I saw you..I knew that you were the 'one'. But how sad to know that you belonged to that..filth"

"I tried..I really did! I made sure to restrain myself in front of you..pretend that you were just a normal stranger. It would've worked..but you showed up again..here..at this party. Why?"

She gasped a little, forcing her eyes closed, even though she knew she wanted them opened.

"I made myself strong..to not force myself on you..but how good you looked..out of breath..hair out of order. And right now..you look like a angel. But this stupid mask-" She felt him ripped the mask away from her face, she still didn't open her eyes. "I had done okay that night..to not do anymore but feel you in my arms"

"That had been enough..for that night. Now, I want it tonight too.." He murmured as she felt him kiss her slightly against the neck, before grazing his lips against her jaw line.

She shivered, it felt so good..but some how..it was different from the dream.

Some how.._something_-

**---**

"Where's Serena?" Mina murmured after an hour of dancing.

"I thought she was with us.." Ami murmured as her cheeks were flushed, and eyes bright.

"Rei! Where's Serena?" Mina asked as she pulled the brunette away from the man she had been dancing with. They had been having fun..until Mina found out Serena was missing.

"Serena was righ-" Rei started, but stopped. "Where is Serena?!"

"Hey guys!" Lita cried happily as she made her way to her friends. "Why do you all have troubled expressions on your face?"

"Have you seen Serena?" Ami asked uncertainly, hoping that Lita would say _yes_.

"Of course..she was right behind-" Lita trailed off, "Oh my god, where's Serena? She couldn't have wander off by herself could she? Doesn't she know that anything could happen?"

"Especially when mostly everybody are rich drunk people who can manipulate the law-" Rei started.

"And get away with raping-" Ami said after Rei.

"Young women.." Whispered Mina.

"We have to find her!" Lita cried as they made their way out of the dancing crowd, in search of their friend who had mysteriously dissapeared from their sides.

The four of them had searched almost the whole entire bottom floor of the mansion, but they still couldn't find their blonde headed friend. The had looked at all the room, in the washroom, under the beds, and even through the cracks of the floor board.

"There is a upstairs you know.." Rei muttered as they finished through the last room at the end of a hallway.

Their rapid searching had only used up 10 minutes, they were good with finding things.

"Lets go then!" Lita cried as the scrambled out of the room and rushed towards the grand staircase, "Okay, me and Mina will go right, and Rei and Ami go left"

"If you hear any sounds, or if you find something, scream or yell!" Mina said as they pairs rushed to their destination.

If it had been any other friend, they wouldn't have been as worried. But Serena was Serena, she was different then most. She was energetic, lively, sweet..and maybe just a little bit clumsy at times. But they all loved her. She had brought the friendship out of them. She was the one to bring the group together.

Serena was the one who brought little quiet Ami out of her shell.

Serena was the one who showed Rei that winning wasn't everything.

Serena was the one who made Lita see that there was a girl inside of her, and that she wasn't just a tom boy.

Serena was the one who encouraged Mina to go after her dream, and not to let go.

Serena was the girl that they cared for, and they couldn't believe that they had let her out of their sight just like that. The girls didn't even know how it happened. They had always watched out for their blonde friend, to see if she gets into trouble or not, or just to keep her safe under their eye.

One minute they were with her, hoping to think of all the fun things they would do.

And then after the next second, they found them selves have their mind go completly blank, and just filled with having fun. It was like all their thoughts were made to focus on filling their own pleasure.

If only they had stopped their selfish thinking.

Serena wouldn't have gone _missing._

They wouldn't have to worry if their had been anything wrong, done to _her_.

They would've been all enjoying the party _together_.

_Why couldn't everything..just be right for once?_

"D-don't" Serena whispered as her eyes were still clamped shut, his hands softly gripping her waist.

"Why? I know you're feeling it" He murmured as his lips carefully kissed her neck again.

He had been doing it for the last few minutes. Kissing her..kissing her senseless. But she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Even though she felt something..felt a spark. It wasn't..wasn't what she had expected. It was different from her last assault..this one..made her feel..weird? No..that wasn't the word for it. But it was just something.

His lips were different.

His voice was different.

His effect on her was different.

He, in all was different.

_He_, wasn't the same man from her dreams.

"You're not him" She whispered as she finally opened her eyes to look at him, just as the door to the room burst opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Simple Addiction**

Summary: Vampires? Fairy tales, that's what they were..and that's what she had always thought them as. But on a fateful day, when he claimed her as his mate, did her world turn upside down, and her beliefs were nothing but fake reality.

A/N: Sorry for the confusion guys. I'm not trying to purposly update without giving a chapter. I'm not sure if it's my computer, or fanfiction. But everytime I try to update, I have to do it 2 times or so before my chapter actually comes up. Sorry for those who thinks I keep doing that on purpose. But I'm not.

So please don't get mad at me or something like that.

You might see much more mistakes in this chapter then usual and that there aren't as much detail. I haven't had much time to check it over so I hope that some of you might tell me _nicely_ of what my mistakes are so I can work on it.

I'm sorry again to people who thinking I'm not updating purposly and testing with your patience. I'm honestly trying to fix the problem with my chapters uploading without being uploaded. I hope you can forgive me..

Oh yeah, the song that is used in this chap is 'Talk to me' By George.

_Please review._

Chapter 5

It all happened very fast.

The moment she had opened her eyes and looked at the man who had kissed her so passionately, he was gone. All she saw were the dark blue eyes that were clouded with lust. Serena felt her self shiver lightly as her friends ran towards her, asking her questions.

But she couldn't hear any of them, she was only thinking about what had happened. _It really wasn't him_.

He wasn't the same man that had been in her dreams. Although she had only a quick glimps of him, she knew it wasn't him. The two had looked a bit the same, but they weren't. They had the same dark hair and dark blue eyes, but they were also different. The guy who had just kissed her was hard, rough and exciting.

But the other, who had been in her dream was different. So very different.

He was seductive, charming and sweet.

Her head felt like it was about to explode, but she kept on thinking. So the guy in her dreams...was the seductive one..while the other who just kissed her, the other who had_ taken her home in her dreams_, was the exciting one.

She wasn't even sure if she was making sense right now. Her head was clouded in facts that were running over and over and over again. They just wouldn't stop, and the way that her friends were blabbing on and on wasn't helping either. Serena felt that she may had been in a daze for days until she felt Rei's cold hands slapping her face.

And before she knew it, she was back to reality, and out of her dark fantasy thoughts.

"Serena! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Cried a Ami, as Serena watched her with the light that had shone from the opened door.

"We searched and searched-"

"-And we've finally found you"

"God, do you know how worried we were?" Mina asked as she hugged her, while Rei and Lita continued talking.

"You should never leave our sides at a party" Lita started.

"And you shouldn't have _us_ leave your side either, unless we see that you're with some one we know" Rei followed.

"Plus, you can't wander a strangers house by yourself"

"And you can't stay in a room where all the lights are turned off" Rei finished as she shuffled around the dark room and turned on the lights.

The sudden brightness made her eyes hurt until she was able to see all her friends clearly.

They all looked haggard and worned out. She knew she should've been guilty of leaving her friends, but she didn't feel it. Although she had not wanted the experience, she felt contented that she had been pulled into the room and had been kissed senseless. It was her second best kiss ever. Counting the one that she had felt in her dreams.

And she felt happy that she was one step closer, to solving the puzzle to her dream.

_Okay_.

Maybe she hadn't thought of solving the dream until now.

But it still counts right?

It wasn't like the experience _made_ her want to solve it..

Now..

Okay fine, it had been because of the kiss that made her want to know the true meaning of the dream. Of why it happened.

Serena felt herself completely out of her mind. She didn't even know what she was thinking about. It was like..her thoughts were a big piece of puzzle. That had been hurled and broken into small little tiny pieces. And it was taking her a **long** time to get them back together. Okay..calm. Calm._ Calm, Calm, Calm._

She would only focus on one thing. And one thing only.

She would find out what her dream meant. Even if it was going to get her jumped or raped or killed.

_Well, maybe not raped_.

**---**

It had only been 30 minutes since Serena and her friends had gotten out of the house, and they were going over to Mina's for a sleep over. But there was still one thing that she was confused about.

"By the way..didn't you see him?"

"See who?" Mina asked in puzzlement as she turned on to Vine St.

"You didn't see a guy in the room with me?" Serena asked, her eyes going wide.

"No..you were just lying there on your back spacing out" Rei replied grimacing a little, "And that's when I had to slap you to get you out of your daze"

"So..there was no guy?" She asked again. Serena was so sure that they would've been able to see him..it wasn't her own imagination again was it?

"Serena, what's up with 'this' guy? There was no guy in the room. You were in the room, alone. No lights were on and the whole room was dark, the window was opened and the doors and closets were all closed. End of story" Lita huffed out as she rolled down her window for some air.

"The window was opened?" Serena murmured to herself as she thought back to what had happened a hour or so ago.

_Serena hadn't been noticing where she was going until she felt herself coming out of her mindless thinking. A warm hand was clamped tightly against her mouth, and she felt herself being dragged into a room on her left. God! How come things happen to her before she reached the end of the hall way? _

_She gasped against the hand as the person closed the door behind them, before pushing her towards a bed that had been in the center of the room. She didn't even have time to notice what had been into the room as she felt the intruder gently lifted their hand away from her mouth. She had had a chance to look at who they were, but she didn't dare._

_She didn't want to see what had awaited her in the dark room._

_She shook slightly as she felt their hand caress her cheek gently before cupping her chin._

_"I made sure to keep you away..to stop you from realizing" The voice came, masculine and soft. "Ever since I saw you..I knew that you were the 'one'. But how sad to know that you belonged to that..filth"_

_"I tried..I really did! I made sure to restrain myself in front of you..pretend that you were just a normal stranger. It would've worked..but you showed up again..here..at this party. Why?"_

_She gasped a little, forcing her eyes closed, even though she knew she wanted them opened._

The window wasn't opened. All she saw were the darkness before she closed her eyes. And when she was being kissed and filled with emotions, she hadn't felt the breeze of the window. Or the sounds of the moving trees that were outside.

Come to think of it, it did get a bit cold after her friends had came to the rescue, and the guy was gone. She guessed that he had probably left from the window. But how couldn't any one move so fast? And if they did accomplish it, then how did they move that it wouldn't be noticed by the human eye?

_He wasn't one..of them. Like in her dreams..Was he?_

No, he wasn't..she was sure of it. Or..that's what she thought. Gahh, why did everything have to be so confusing all of a sudden? She didn't even know what she was talking about right now.

"Hey guys..want to listen to something?" Came Mina's voice, interrupting my thoughts.

"Give me some hard rock" Lita cried as she reached from the back seat, turned on the radio and switched it to the rock section.

"Lita! This kind of thing can kill you, so why don't we listen to a little bit of classic" Ami said dreamily as she switched it to the classical section where a song played by Beethoven came on.

"God, you guys are so naive, just listen to some rap yo!" Rei cried as she quickly switched it to the rap section where a song, sang by Kanye West came on.

"Uh..I think I'll just change it to the Alternate station" Mina said quietly as she made them shut up and changed it to the station where all kind of music and talk shows, and such came on. I personally, loved that station. TheCRAZE 98.6, yah gotta love it.

"Besides, the relationship guru is on right now, I want to hear what she says" Mina said as she shushed Rei and Lita, who had started to fight after 2 seconds later.

"_Alright ladies and gents, it's that time of day again. Where the problems are out to be solved or heard. Now I know you guys are excited,so I won't pause for even a second. Now I just got a email, and this guy wants his special 'somebody' to hear this song, so why don't we give him our devoted attention, and listen to the song he picked for his love?_"

"_So here it is, 'Talk to me' from Dark Knight, to his love_"

"_**I wanna take you home **_

_**To my place**_

_**Share my dreams and my fantasies**_

_**I can't wait**_

_**I wanna show you things**_

_**That you have never seen before**_

_**Girl I hear you crying**_

_**Crying out for more**_"

Serena frozed abruptly as she listened to the song. Some how, this song was tugging at her heart so hard that she felt like she couldn't breathe. She gasped silently as the song continued.

"_**Talk to me, talk to me**_

_**Am I doing this right?**_

_**Talk to me, talk to me**_

_**Are you feelin alright?**_

_**I've been waiting for this my whole life **_

_**And here you are tonight**_

_**I've been waiting for this my whole life**_

_**And I can see it in your eyes**_

_**Are you ready to stay up all night?**_

_**To see the morning light?**_

_**I've been waiting**_

_**And waiting**_

_**And waiting**_

_**My whole life...**_"

The song was like..it was trying to tell her something. But how could Serena relate herself to it? The song wasn't even for her, and she was sure that she didn't know a guy called the '_Dark Knight_'. But still..the song was bringing meaning to her. It seemed like..god. She didn't even know how to express her words now.

"_**So now here we are**_

_**Dim the lights down low**_

_**Oh we can go fast**_

_**Or should I go slow?**_

_**I wanna kiss your lips**_

_**Is that okay? **_

_**I'm that guy, I'm that guy baby **_

_**You'll be callin' out my name**_

_**Sing it to me now**_"

And that was the last thing she heard before she zoned out, going back to a memory of the dream.

_"Can't you see..see what you're doing to me?" His right hand, carefully tracing her jaw. "I've been waiting so long Serena, why can't you see that? Do you know..I've never really slept peacefully, not once. Each night, I would lie in bed..thinking..thinking how to..find you. And than I did! How surprised I was, I never thought in a thousand years..would I meet you in a coffee shop. In such a common place!"_

_"When your hand brushed against mine, I felt it...the static..the charge! I've finally found you!" He said, with bright eyes as he watched her intently. "I wasn't really sure than..but when you started running, the wind had blew your scent towards me. And I was so sure..so very sure.."_

_"What are yo-" She started, but he cut her off._

_"Trust me, I won't hurt you" He whispered as his mouth came down on her neck. She gasped as she felt something sharp touch her, and she immediatly pulled back from him. Eyes wide with bewilderment, she watched him..and choked as she saw the sharp fangs that pertruded from his mouth. She didn't know what to say..it was a joke. A joke! But there was no denying it this time, she had felt them.._

The song.

God, it was like the song was bringing out the meaning of his words. Had he really been looking for her all his life? Looking for her..thinking that she was the one for him? Was she really that special.

_But he's a monster_.

"He's a monster" She felt herself whisper as her mother's stories came back to her again.

Serena had always been a bit slow when she was a child. And she had always known that she would ask her mother stupid questions from time to time. And now, she recalled herself asking one. Her mother gave her a foolish answer..or so she thought..until today.

_"Mama..what if 'those creatures' are real?" She asked quietly as her mother started to braid her hair._

_"Hun, even if there really were 'things', they're horrible creatures. They'll grab you in the mist of the dark, and devour you instantly that the pain would be horrible" Her mother whispered harshly as she felt her hair being yanked a little too tightly._

_"Owwiee" Serena cried softly as she rubbed the spot where her mother had yanked._

_"Sorry hun, got myself a little carried away there" Her mother said quietly as she kissed her on the head._

_"Now Serena, these creatures are not real. So stop yourself from thinking about them. They're just stories that are used to scare and punish bad children. And you're not bad, are you Serena?"_

_"No mama"_

_"Good, then if the creatures are real, they won't get you any how. Understand that?" Her mother's voice tinkled as she shushed Serena from asking more questions._

"Ohh Mom" Serena thought silently before yanked into reality.

"Serena! God, when are you going to stop spacing out? Get out of the car, we need to get some sleep" Rei cried as she dragged her arms harshly out of the car and to the front door of Mina's house.

"Sorry" Serena felt herself murmur as the girls pushed her inside and headed towards the living room where Mina's laptop had been displayed.

On most nights when the girls came over, they would all go on Mina's laptop and go to chatrooms where they would fool around or just simple to trick guys. It was very rare where they would meet a nice innocent guy, so they didn't hope. Mostly there would be guys that were too sure of themselves. Or ones that were so perverted that the police had to be sent in to take them away. Just thinking of that pushed away her warried thoughts of the dream.

Slowly forgetting about it made her feel a bit more light.

"So, lets see who's our next victim today" Mina laughed loudly as she signed onto her chat room user on LUCKY while we crowded around her on her couch, watching the lighted up screen.

**Blue Eyed Beauty has signed in.**

"Let's see.."

"Ohh, ohh! Pick 'Dinoluver'" Rei cried happily as she pointed to a place on the screen. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun with him"

"Ew much? Sorry, but I want something serious" Mina said as she rolled her eyes and continued to search for guys who she thought would be good ideal specimens.

But before Mina could look any further, a chat screen popped up.

**Black Knight has requested for your attention, accept?**

"Black Knight huh? Sounds familiar" Mina murmured as we crowded in closer to her as she accepted the chat.

**Black Knight: **I've been looking for you.


End file.
